deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Loser's Answer
Loser's Answer is the seventeenth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary In a secret room, Shiro is seen lying on the ground next to the piano, crying. At the Scar Chain hideout, Bundō Rokuro holds everyone captive before attempting to publicly execute them with Ganta as the first victim, in order to force Nagi into joining the Undertakers. Not knowing how to react as fear clouds his mind, Ganta helplessly falls to the ground, shaking in fear. While Rokuro derides helpless Ganta, a mysterious man approaches the room. Rokuro introduces Mōzuri Gazuchi, the Undertakers second squad leader, and his vice leader Shinagawa Dōkoku. He gives Ganta a brief look at their past, as Rokuro feels that he has the right to know his executioners. A small flashback shows Mōzuri being abandoned by his mother in a forest, leaving him to be raised by bears, eventually becoming one of them, killing numerous campers before getting caught. Another flashback shows Shinagawa getting arrested for murdering women to make clothes out of their scalps and black hair. Before ordering them to execute Ganta, the mysterious man, who is revealed to be Senji, steps in and uses his Branch of Sin to cut down Mōzuri and Shinagawa without them even noticing. Feeling disappointed for taking down the strongest opponents so easily, he settles for the foot soldiers with the assistance of other Deadmen who break free of their hold. Senji attacks directly but gets his Branch of Sin dissolved by worm eaters. While Rokuro aggrandizes the worm eaters, Senji uses Invisible Black, a supersonic version of his Branch of Sin and shreds the weapon along with the foot soldier, prevailing over Rokuro. Back at Shiro's secret room, a strange young man appears before Shiro. She questions him about his presence, to which he replied that he means her no harm, as this room is somewhat special to him as well. At the Undertaker HQ, Genkaku awaits Scar Chain's public execution which, unknown to him, was prevented. As Nagi starts to hallucinate from the drugs that Genkaku had previously injected him with, he starts to recall his once forgotten past. His past reveals that two years before the start of the series, a week after Genkaku had murdered his wife, Nagi broke into the Undertaker HQ and butchered twenty-two of their men, while Genkaku hid in a locker, trembling in fear. Genkaku adds that anyone who doesn't become insane inside Deadman Wonderland is delusional and that Undertakers welcome those who have succumbed to the madness with open arms. Back at the Scar Chain hideout, all Undertakers have been defeated and killed, excluding Rokuro, who was captured. The Deadmen celebrate their victory, while Ganta plaints himself for being weak, having to rely on stronger people to survive and regrets for being angry at Shiro. Karako, being supportive, tells Ganta that Deadman Wonderland is a crazy place where everyone stays quiet and slowly succumb to the madness. She asks Senji to assist them with their fight against Undertakers. Senji bursts in laughter, refusing their offer, saying that the outside world is the same as the one inside Deadman Wonderland and that their perfect world doesn't exist. Before departing, Senji tells them they shouldn't act almighty if they cannot do it themselves. A while later Ganta, seeing so many of his friends and comrades die, desperately goes in search of Senji's help in order to learn how to use a supersonic version of his Branch of Sin so that he can fight against Undertakers and their worm eaters without having to rely on anyone else. Senji gladly accepts as they start their training session. Back at Shiro's secret room, the young man, Toto Sakigami also known as Mockingbird, introduces himself to Shiro, referring to her as The Wretched Egg. Characters in order of appearance * Shiro * Bundō Rokuro * Mozuri Gazuchi * Ganta Igarashi * Undertaker foot soldiers * Karako Koshio * Ohara * Unnamed Deadman 1 * Shinagawa Dōkoku * Senji Kiyomasa * Akiyama * Yamazaki * Toto Sakigami * Azuma Genkaku * Nagi Kengamine * Wakabayashi * Ōshima * Miyako * Kozuji Kazumasa (flashback) * Wretched Egg (flashback) 17. Loser's Answer Category:Volume 5